


Drinking

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons about drinking alcohol with Asahi Azumane
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Drinking

  * This guy rarely drinks
  * But when he starts drinking, he says he’s going to stop after 2 beers
  * ~~But he doesnt~~
  * He ends up drinking almost 6 bottles of beer before even feeling tipsy
  * I mean, hes a big guy, so it takes a lot to just get him tipsy
  * There is a fine line between him drinking and getting tired **-** him drinking enough to get himself going
  * And by getting himself going I mean he’d be touchy
  * His embarrassment would be thrown out the window
  * If you were around he would hug you from behind and lean down to kiss your cheek
  * Giggling from your own tipsiness you couldn’t help but look up at him
  * Your lips would meet and it would turn into a deep and passionate kiss
  * Like I said, his awkwardness flew out the window by now
  * He moves his hands to your shoulders and turns you around to face him
  * With the sheen of adoring ness in his eyes he leans down and catches your lips to his once more.
  * This kiss turns into something more sloppy
  * You can’t help but groan and press into him while your arms snake up around his neck
  * He will take the invitation and pick you up only to press you against the wall
  * He got excited easily when he was drunk.
  * So you could feel his bulge pressing against you as he pinned you to the wall
  * He loves to hear your moans and whimpers as his hands roam every inch of your body
  * His mind hazy except for one thing and that’s pleasuring you, touching you
  * To hear those sounds only you could make, caused by him
  * His lips would pepper your neck, maybe a hickey depending on how drunk he was
  * “Asahi~” your breathy whisper barely reaching his ears, but he hears it
  * He moves his lips to brush against yours “I need you y/n”
  * His whine making your body ache
  * “Show me how bad you need me~” you coo to him
  * Both of your heads are still fuzzy but you both know what you want
  * Asahi carries you to the bedroom where somehow your clothes and his clothes disappear from your bodies
  * Needy kisses and sloppy thrusts ensue
  * By the time you both cum, your haze has cleared your mind but you’re too tired to move
  * ~~_Not to mention the intensity of your orgasm k.o.’d you_~~
  * But remember how I said Asahi is a big guy?
  * Well because of this, his drunkenness fades by the time you’ve both finished and he cleans you up like the gentleman he is
  * ~~_Oof I need Asahi ASAP_~~
  * Once you’re both cleaned off Asahi takes you into his arms, pressing your body to his and both of you drift off to sleep



**Author's Note:**

> A/n - not gonna lie, I was drinking wine and wondering what kind of things would ensue if you were drunk with Asahi. So here it is! Enjoy


End file.
